


Imagine you’re an undercover cop....

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Childbirth, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re an undercover cop....

Imagine you’re an undercover cop trying to collect evidence on a well-to-do suspect. You’re in black tie (a tux or an evening gown) at the symphony. They’re playing Beethoven tonight.

You’re also an omega in a world where omegas only go into heat when they meet an alpha that their body decides has the perfect genes. It’s been a few years since you’ve even had a heat, so you don’t recognize the warning signs right away. Soon, though, you’re squirming in your seat as the symphony plays on, uncomfortably warm, aroused, -slick.- Your clothes feel two sizes too small. You endure this for a while, the symptoms only intensifying, and your heart stutters when you realize what it is. It’s not the flu that’s been going around the precinct. It’s heat, oh crap. You really need to leave, right now.

Except that you’re not at the symphony for fun. You’re here on a case, and you’ve gotten so close to your target that he’s seated right next to you. You can’t let this opportunity go now. You remind yourself of this fact even as you squirm yet again. The smell of your own slick is growing ever more obvious to your own nose; to all the alphas around you, the scent must be obscene. Who did this to you? Who had such a powerful effect on you in such a short time?

… what smells so good? Musky, earthy, raw, powerful. Alpha.

You turn your head without thinking to follow the scent to its source, only to find your nose nearly pressed against your suspect’s neck. You pull back in dismayed embarrassment, only to catch his gaze. His eyes glitter as he stares at you in the darkness, and your breath stops as he seems to see straight through you.

He leans down to murmur in your ear. “Come with me, Detective (your name.)”

He -knew-? All you can hear is a roaring in your ears as he gently but firmly takes your hand and leads you to the private breeding room all public facilities have for situations like this. His alpha scent is darkly musky, his voice makes your knees weak, and you’re so wet you’ve soaked your clothes through. You couldn’t resist him if you tried. Once you’re safely locked in the room, he removes your clothes swiftly but mounts you slowly. As you writhe and beg under him, he sinks his teeth into your neck. You’re claimed. You’re his. And, as you find out only two weeks later with no surprise whatsoever, you’re also pregnant.

Months pass. You know what deeds your mate has done, but you can do nothing as your belly rapidly swells. You find that you love being pregnant for this powerful, strong, gorgeous alpha, and you beg him to always keep your womb heavy with child. You waddle around the house, heavy with pregnancy, and your alpha makes sure you have every possible comfort.

When you wake up early one morning with a back ache, you don’t think much about it - until you realize that the ache comes and goes. It’s early labor. Your mate forces you into heavy labor right away by massaging your entrance to stimulate your body. Within an hour, you are squatting and screaming with each contraction, trying hard not to birth until you’re told your cervix has dilated enough. Milk runs down your body, and you pant. Finally, your mate gives you the green light to push, and you do. Pain wracks your abdomen as your baby crowns. However, you’re an omega, and you’re built to give birth rapidly and easily. And you do - three more heavy screaming pushes, and your mate catches your baby as it slides out between your legs.

Your mate helps your newborn latch on to one of your nipples to feed, even as he mounts you again on the spot to re-impregnate you - this time with twins. Your body is helplessly, unstoppably fertile for him - you are going to be pregnant again immediately whether you want to be or not.


End file.
